When I Grow Up
by KatiKat
Summary: Future plans! Hints of shounen ai! 4th of the Orphanage Kids series


**When I grow up...**  
  
by KatiKat

  
  
  
"When I grow up I´m gonna be a pilot," said the small boy. "I´m gonna have this really biiiiiig plane and am gonna fly all over the world with it."  
  
Sister Helen smiled. "That´s a really nice dream, Kenny. I am sure you will reach your goal one day."  
  
The boy looked at her with an eager expression on his face and nodded happily.  
  
Sister Helen, sitting on the floor of the play room in the orphanage together with the children, looked around the small group. Whom could she ask now? She didn´t want anybody to feel left out. Ah, Heero! "And what about you, Heero?"  
  
The small boy in white sweats looked at her through his unruly bangs for a moment as if thinking about her question thoroughly. Then he threw a glance at his best friend, one Duo Maxwell. The other boy with a long braid, dressed in black sweats looked at him curiously. "I´m gonna marry Duo," said Heero finally very seriously, his gaze still locked on the violet eyed boy.  
  
The children giggled and Sister Helen gulped. What? Well, she didn´t expect *that*. "Uh, Heero..." What should she say to this? "I´m not sure if you know what exactly it means to marry someone."  
  
Heero glared at her. "Of course I know. I´m not a stupid little kid."  
  
"Ah... right..." Helen had the urge to scratch her head while the wheels in her mind turned with an alarming speed. "Well, that´s... uh... a really unusual wish. Why do you want to marry him?"  
  
Heero looked back at Duo who was watching him with huge eyes, his mouth agape. For once the chatter box was silent. "I don´t want to ever leave him and I don´t want him to ever leave me. When I marry him he´ll have to stay with me."  
  
Ooooookay, she could handle that. "Heero, you don´t have to marry him to keep him with you. You could just ask him not to leave," she suggested gently.  
  
Heero glared at her again. "Won´t work. Someone could come and snatch him away. Won´t allow that. He is mine!" He looked around, the glare still in place, as if to dare the children to say otherwise. When no one uttered a word, he nodded to himself contently.  
  
Helen smiled nervously. Where was Father Maxwell when she needed him? She shifted her eyes from Heero to Duo, who was still sitting quietly watching his best friend with silent adoration. He didn´t look as if had any intention to protest. Okay, no help there.  
  
"Heero, you can´t just claim Duo as yours," she berated him.  
  
He folded his arms on his chest. "Why not?"  
  
"You are still young and you might change your mind in the future. Or forget about it or..." she stopped as she saw Heero tilt his head to the right as if contemplating her words. Then he unfolded his arms and reached in his pocket pulling out a bright violet ribbon.  
  
"I found it. Didn´t steal it," he said to her before she could open her mouth. Then he reached over and gripped Duo´s braid tightly, tying the ribbon around the end of his braid. "There," he nodded to himself, "this way I won´t forget."  
  
She blinked. Okay, that didn´t went as she thought it would. She watched Duo play with the ribbon. Maybe... maybe she should just skip this problem and let the Father handle this one. She had enough stress in her life.  
  
"Very well, Heero," she said to Heero and hoped that it sounded properly cheerful.  
  
Then she looked around the room to find anybody who didn´t answer yet. Finding out that Duo was the only one who still didn´t speak about his dreams she took a deep breath. She just knew that it was not the best idea to ask the boy who was now snuggled closely to his friend, the devotion of a puppy in his eyes every time he looked at Heero. She knew she would regret it but she couldn´t leave him out.  
  
"And what about you, Duo? What do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked crossing her fingers.  
  
Duo looked at her and she could swear she saw little hearts in his eyes. "I´m gonna be his bride!" sounded the excited answer as he snuggled even closer to the white clad boy.  
  
Sister Helen groaned. She knew it!  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
